I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of emergency telephones, alarms and monitoring systems and equipment;
The invention is more particularly in the fields of emergency, ADA Compliant, and invalid telephones;
The invention is even more particularly directed to the field of such telephones which are activated overtly, or covertly, by mere disturbing or jarring of the telephone directly or indirectly.
II. Description of th Prior Art
There are many emergency telephone systems and devices, too numerous to detail here. All heretofore available emergency telephone and monitoring systems require installation of elaborate telephone or other equipment and a reasonable degree of mental/physical coordination for the pressing of buttons, or the like
The present invention requires only a minute ability to contact, or move, a telephone to activate emergency telephone transmission and/or monitor a location, give the location, and enable one at a distance from the location to know the location and obtain knowledge of activities at the location of the telephone or monitor. The manner in which the present invention works is that a telephone or the like is activated by means of an impact upon the telephone or some other article associated with the telephone in such manner that impact upon the article is communicated to the telephone.
Except for my co-pending application for patent Ser. No. 09/085,328 referred to above, there is no prior art known to me in this latter described field. In that sense, there is no prior art.